


Accept What You Are

by The_Unnatural_Disaster (havent_got_a_clue)



Series: Reckless Serenade [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Blindness, Dark, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obedience, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Power Dynamics, Senses, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havent_got_a_clue/pseuds/The_Unnatural_Disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deucalion isn't Derek. He doesn't ask, beg, or accept no for an answer. </p><p>Deucalion knows what he wants and gets it. </p><p>And he wants Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accept What You Are

They say when you lose one sense, the others grow sharper to compensate. Being, as he is, a wolf, Deucalion's other senses didn’t actually need the boost. But now he can’t imagine living any other way.

He can hear the boy’s heartbeat, smell the sharp tang of fear and the mellow sweetness of obedience from miles away. Probably could taste it in the air if he wanted to. And with the others away causing their own special brands of mayhem about town, he’s all his to play with.

The steady rhythm of footsteps and pounding heartbeat is only interrupted by the creak of the heavy door. Deucalion stands and leans heavily on his cane. 

“Scott. I’m glad you could make it.” He grins warmly, an empty gesture, naturally.

Scott exhales in a huff. “Like I had a choice. You’ve been beckoning me all day.  Is this some Alpha trick? Getting in my head like this? I was in school, you know.  Can’t exactly use the excuse that some weird old Alpha werewolf is inside my head demanding I come to him.”

Deucalion wishes he could see the scowl on his face. Something tells him it would be legendary.  

He walks toward him slowly, but the rustle in the air means that Scott is retreating against every step he’s advancing.

“What do you want? Why am I here?”  

Deucalion stops before Scott can back out of the room. “Scott, please. Don’t leave. I only want to talk.”

“Then talk to Derek. He’s an Alpha, too. Or can you not will him to you? Are you using me to give him a message because Derek and I aren’t exactly...you don’t really have a clue about me, do you? He’s not my Alpha. And neither are you. So leave me out of this.”

The poor boy. It must be horrible to never rest a bit on his merits. Day in, day out thinking he’s just a step to get to that Hale kid when he passed Derek’s potential months ago.

“Scott, if I wanted Derek, I would have had Derek here using more...efficient means. I would have sent Cora. Or, even easier, sent my twins to get that boy he pretends not to like...what was his name?” He pauses to pretend to think. Like it’s in the back of his mind somewhere and most definitely not on the tip of his tongue.

“Oh, yeah... _Stiles._ ”

He draws out the word, savouring the sharp increase in Scott’s heart rate, the smell of the adrenaline spiking inside him, coaxing out just a hint of the wolf. He wishes he could see Scott’s fangs descending, watch the flash in his eyes.

“If you touch him--”

“Oh, relax, Scott. Your friend is fine. I already told you, I’m not here for Derek. It’s you I summoned. It’s you I want. But nice job trying to intimidate me. Your loyalty to your humans is...endearing.”

Scott grunts like only an annoyed teenager can. “What. Do You. Want?”

There’s a time for subtlety and this isn’t it. “I know you think we’re behind the human murders, but our interests aren’t so...boring.”

“So? You still killed Erica. And you tortured Boyd until he became an out of control _monster_.” The word sounds painful for him to say. A story he simply must get to the bottom of soon.

“They were my friends. And Derek will make you pay for Cora as well.”

Deucalion laughs at this new wolf’s naivete. “You think _I_   killed Erica? She lost fair and square. She knew what she was getting into when I put her in that room with her competitor and she wasn’t the stronger wolf. End of story.”

“Competitor? You’re letting wolves die for some sick game? What the hell are you playing at?”

Deucalion may be blind, but he’s better, faster, and stronger than Scott even one sense down. He’s on Scott in the space of two heartbeats, shoving against the rough hewn plastered wall.

“ _You think this is a game, dear boy?”_ He slides his claws across Scott’s throat, just hard enough to let Scott know who is in control, to let him know that he can kill him sight unseen.

He stills against Scott, relaxes his grip just slightly. He can be merciful.

“Erica wanted this. Boyd wanted this. Even Cora wanted this. My little lost ones, so damaged...so needy.” He traces Scott’s cheek with one claw.  Scott hisses and, this close to him, he can feel every muscle in his body tense up. “They all wanted to be a part of something. To feel wanted and needed and useful. And I can give them that.

But I’m not Derek. I don’t take and take and find a place for you later. I don’t run my pack like that. I only take the best. And Erica? She wasn’t the best. She couldn’t offer me or my pack anything new or special. And that, unfortunately, is the way it goes.”

Scott breathes in. “You mean this is how you--”

“--make my pack, yes. You think I just let anyone in?  That’s an amateur mistake and I’m far too old for amateur mistakes, Scott. What if someone is unworthy? Weak? _Ordinary?_ That’s a liability I’m not willing to take on.”

“So Erica had to die because she wasn’t _good enough_ for your little pack?” Deucalion can feel Scott’s jaw working as he spits out the words.

“To the death, my boy. To the death. I won’t take on a liability, but I also won’t take on the responsibility of making an Omega. I’m not _that_ cruel.”

“How many more? How many more of my friends are going to die before you build your perfect pack?”

“As many as it takes. Could be one. Could be five. Or..." He leans in close to Scott's ear and blows out the tiniest puff of air, hot onto his skin.

"I could end it now. No more killing in the name of adding to my pack."  He can feel Scott trying to suppress a shiver from his hot breath. Deucalion traces a finger lightly down his neck and shoulder until he finds his prize: Goosebumps on his forearm.

The penny drops. "You want..." It's barely a whisper, but it's as loud as it needs to be when Deucalion is still so close.

"Isn't it obvious? So much potential wasted. Aren't you tired of constantly crossing swords with Derek? I know I'm _exhausted_ just watching from afar. He's in no position to be a real Alpha, needing to take innocent young things and waste time training and teaching our ways. But you, Scott. You have risen above all that despite Derek, not because of him. You would do so well with us. As an  _Alpha._ Think of what you could learn, what you could achieve..."

He continues tracing down Scott's arm until he can close his fingers around his wrist. "...who you could save."

And the boy actually growls at him; a low rumble in his chest that Deucalion can feel as much as he can hear.

_Delightful._

"Ah, yes. There it is. It _is_ your one downfall, sadly. Humans. Ah, well. Soon to be remedied, I should think. Not as difficult as you're thinking. Had a bit of a habit myself once. Until one of them blinded me." Bitter memories, bitter memories. He's too old to be distracted by that old grudge.

"Now, Scott, I hate to sound like a grand movie villain, but the simple fact is that you can do this the easy way or the hard way. And selfishly, I do hope it's the easy way. I simply haven't the time or the manpower to spare chasing down each and every person you love.  And even if I do let one of them live, I really don't want to waste even more time turning one of them and getting them where they need to be. I bore so easily, you see, and there are bigger and better things waiting. Although... That Allison is quite the spitfire, isn't she?"

This stokes the delicious fight inside him even more. "Don't you dare touch her! I'll kill you right here if you--"

Deucalion moves like lightning, using his hard frame to keep Scott pinned as he shoves a hand over Scott's mouth. "Now, Scott. I'm blind. Not deaf. There's really no need to yell."

Scott can't help but stop fighting in this position. He's nowhere near strong enough to break free and they both know it.  His chest rises and falls against Deucalion, his breaths slowly returning to something more normal as he calms beneath Deucalion’s grip.

_Curious._

"You see, boy, this is where Derek fails. He asks. He seduces. He practically begs for new pack. I don't. Either you fight your way in or, like you, if I want you, I get you. By any means necessary. And, like it or not, you're marked for me. Otherwise you wouldn't have come today. You have been since you helped poor, blind me out of the lift at the hospital that day."  

He hears the sharp intake of breath in wild desperation to recall the moment. "Oh, you won't remember it, walking out of the lift with me. The moment I touched your shoulder. Such a small thing, but, oh, what I learned just from that little taste. How do you think I know so much about what goes on over there?"

"The twins. Spying on us. Listening to us in the hallways." But even he doesn’t believe his own words.

"You think something so mundane as spies?" He laughs softly, again. "So...new. The things I could teach you. God, I can hear the wolf begging to come out and play with me. He wants it. The sad part of you clinging to your last shred of humanity is keeping you from what you truly are and what you truly want. Why deny it? You can join us, be everything you were meant to be, everything I know you can be. And your friends? Your mom? Allison? They stay safe. Alive. Hell, I'll even spread the word that they are protected. Untouchable. To everyone. I don't extend this...courtesy to everyone. And it's a one time offer.”

Deucalion shoves his hips hard into Scott. He knows he’s hurting him with every rough shove. He can hear the spike in his heart rate, the whimpers he’s trying so hard to keep inside.

He shrugs. “Or I can kill you. It really is your choice, Scott. But, eh, something tells me the wolf has already decided for you.”

The last shove was, naturally, unnecessary to continue holding him to the wall. But completely necessary to confirm his suspicions.

Scott is hard.

Deucalion grins. “I told you the wolf wants to come out and play.  He knows the right answer. He gets everything he wants and so do you. He knows it’s right. He knows what he needs, what you need.”

He snakes a hand between them, cups him roughly over his jeans. “He wants this. You want this. No more of the loneliness I know you feel. No more weak leadership. No more defiance. You’d have a home. A family just like you. A good leader who makes sure your needs and wants are fulfilled. You’d be strong, under my command.  You never had a father to lead you, to guide you. And Derek? Look where he’s gotten you. And don’t let me get started on Peter. He had potential until he had to devote all his time cleaning up Derek and Laura’s messes. You _desire_ to be obedient. You think I couldn’t smell your excitement before you even got here?”

“I h-have a family.” _Breaking. It’s going to be beautiful._

“You have humans.” He palms at Scott’s bulge and his breathing becomes erratic again. “They can’t give the wolf what he needs. Can’t give you this like I can.”

“What are you giving me right now?” His body grows hotter against Deucalion’s. His hips thrust up despite having mere centimeters to move.

He leans in, scents the intoxicating arousal all the way from his neck to his ear.

“A good leader.”

Deucalion can sense the change, can feel the first breath he takes after he's given up. It’s a strong enough feeling to allow him to let go of the boy just enough to test him, to give him the next move, and Scott falls in just like he predicts, tilting his head up to let Deucalion have full access to his neck.

Scott knows full well one slip of a fang or a claw and he’s dead. His submission is electrifying.

“I won’t beg you. I won’t ask again after this. This is just a taste of what you can have with me. With us.” He nips along Scott’s jawline and the noises he gets from him make want to tear him apart.

“All this time as a wolf and no one ever thought to show you the pleasurable side of what we are. No sad human hang ups about sex, no worries about hurting your partner. Just...” He sighs against the junction of Scott’s neck and shoulder.

“Pleasure.” He finally dips the hand that had been rubbing against Scott’s dick into his jeans and past his underwear.  

Scott breathes out a moan and he curses the man who blinded him straight to hell for robbing him of the ability to see his lips curve in a tiny “o” when Deucalion circles his cock in his fist and pushes and pulls, letting the head slip in and out past his fingers.

“I’m going to let go of you, Scott. All of you. And I’m going to trust you. You’re not going to run or fight me. You’re going to get on your knees and take me in your mouth. And you’re going to enjoy what happens afterward if you obey.”

Scott nods, unable to speak for once. Deucalion pulls his hands from him and takes a step back. It’s all on Scott now.

Scott dutifully drops to his knees and unfastens Deucalion’s trousers. His fingers are clumsy with the button; so nervous, so eager. He pushes them down and lets them drop to pool around his ankles.

The mix of cool air and hot breath and anticipation might end this now if he were a lesser man.

He can sense Scott’s hesitation. “Go on. Let me feel that mouth around me. I can’t see your face, can’t watch my cock as it disappears past your lips. Let me feel it.”

Scott takes a deep breath and closes his lips around the head of his cock. His mouth is soft and hot and the way his tongue presses flat against the underside, running along the vein, makes his fists curl into Scott’s hair.

“Yeah, just like that. You can take more, though. Scott. All the way. Take all of me.”

Scott whimpers around his dick and obeys his command. He struggles a bit, but manages to take in most of him, holding the what won’t fit in his fist.

“God. I wish I could see your mouth stretched around me. Might have to have someone watch us next time and see through them after we’re done. Or maybe, just once, you can be with one of them and I can see through their memories and watch you firsthand.”

Scott responds only by hollowing his cheeks and letting his lips ride up the shaft and then thrusting down once more.

“Oh, you like that idea, too, don’t you? I honestly can’t believe Derek or Peter didn’t take an opportunity like this. Too busy fucking things up instead of just plain fucking. So sad.”

Scott finds a rhythm and Deucalion helps him settle into it, holding his head and guiding him just the way he likes it, giving him words of encouragement and advice along the way.  

“Use your tongue.” Scott immediately swirls his tongue around the shaft and sucks his cheeks in harder and he knows the boy is gone, gone, gone. He’s crumbling before him, right here on his knees where he belongs.

It’s almost as good as the sex itself.

It doesn’t take Scott long to get him off. If he had to admit it to himself, he’s been half-cocked since he first sensed Scott was on his way to him.

He comes hard in Scott’s mouth and he doesn’t even make an attempt to move away so it hits his cheek or chest instead. He swallows as best he can, continuing his thrusts with his fist until Deucalion stops groaning and pulls out.

When he can breathe again, he pulls Scott to standing. “Good boy, Scott. I believe I promised you a reward if you obeyed.”

Scott is still hard. It must be bordering on painful now and it twitches when Deucalion expertly pops the button on his jeans and pushes the zipper down.

“I won’t leave you hard like this, Scott. I’m not cruel. I only want you to be happy.” He shoves Scott’s jeans and underwear down. His cock is leaking and it’s just what he wanted to feel as he spreads the liquid around his palm before closing his fist around him.

Scott’s so ready to burst at the seams it takes only a few thrusts of his fists before his breath becomes ragged and every muscle in his body screams for release. He comes loudly, making up for one-tenth of the loss Deucalion feels not seeing his face. Hot ropes of come coat his hand as he moans through his orgasm and Deucalion doesn’t know whether it’s compulsion, obsession, or insanity that takes over when he lifts his fingers to his mouth and licks every one of them clean, tasting the salty heat and knowing Scott is watching when he hears Scott groan once more.

The smell of sex stinks up the air around them as he allows Scott to clean up and get dressed again. It doesn’t overpower the question that still hangs between them, though.

“I’m going to need an answer still, Scott. Join us and become the wolf you’re meant to be. You have until midnight to decide.”

Once more into his personal space but this time it’s not a prelude to sex. “Or I’ll kill you myself at 12:01.”

Deucalion picks up his walking cane and leaves Scott alone in the room to decide.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I wrote and posted this in the wee hours of the morning before 3x04 aired knowing that it would probably be canon-busted by day's end, but I didn't care. 
> 
> I'm writing this end note just after its airing and I was probably right in thinking that, but, hell, Deucalion and Scott together? Hooooooooooooot. 
> 
> I'm actually sort of happy that Deucalion's real dialogue in 3x04 is remarkably similar to what I wrote (minus the dramatic outburst on the show, of course). Makes me confident that I actually sort of might have a grasp on his character. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed reading this and comments are always welcome!


End file.
